Ad Astra
by Lucy Jano
Summary: No sólo los que visten una capa blanca son caballeros leales, sino que se lo digan a Jon Connington, quien todas las noches otea el cielo en busca de la estrella de su príncipe. Cinco drabbles dedicados a Soly sobre el Grifo.
1. I

Acepto el desafío de Sol y publico este fic Rhaegar/Jon Connington. Espero que te guste.

Cinco drabbles, cinco momentos de Jon Connington.

**Disclaimer**: nada me pertenece, yo sólo cojo prestados los personajes y las localizaciones del maravilloso mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Lo que es de G. R. R. Martin, a Martin.

Ad astra: locución latina que significa _hasta las estrellas_ o _a las estrellas_.

* * *

**AD ASTRA**

* * *

La vida no es más que una sucesión de elecciones donde puedes ganar o perder. Para la gran mayoría de los hombres, ambas posibilidades son caras de una misma moneda, pero para Rhaegar Targaryen no había una segunda opción. Sólo una: la única correcta. De repente todos habían olvidado sus múltiples virtudes, aquellas mismas que habían hecho al príncipe un hombre tan amado para sólo recordar su fatal error. Su pequeño y solitario error, tan efímero como un romance dentro de un campamento en tierras extrañas, los cuales suelen acabar siempre con promesas de miel y realidades truncadas.

Consagró toda su vida a su deber y sin embargo ahora sólo se escuchan los bulos malintencionados de las familias que lucharon junto a Robert el Usurpador, un hombre demasiado pagado de sí mismo y ensimismado con un coño norteño que ni siquiera conocía. Su príncipe tenía derecho a conocer el placer en otras mujeres que no fueran la noble pero débil Elia, tan enfermiza desde su nacimiento que se escandalizaba de la ambición de su señora madre al dar la mano de la dorniense. Él quería tres dragones y los iba a conseguir. Cumplía sus propósitos, no tenía un margen ni un listón. Él era su propio medidor, uno que a pesar de su entereza acabó por quebrarse.

Fiel a su promesa, Jon Connington, el Grifo, otea todas las noches en busca de la estrella de su príncipe perdido. La más grande y luminosa de todo el firmamento, capaz de irradiar calor como si del mismísimo sol se tratara. No en vano el príncipe había sido un dragón, el último, fiero y verdadero.


	2. II

**26—04—2013**

* * *

**AD ASTRA**

* * *

—Las tierras de tu padre son hermosas —dijo con el largo cabello plateado ondeándole al viento. Y sentió que podría besarle ahí mismo, darle las gracias por su honestidad y su amistad, por todo lo que habían vivido juntos como amigos. Grandes amigos.

—Algún día serán mías —respondió con resolución, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. En sus ojos, profundos y violáceos, sólo se reflejaba el exuberante paisaje del Nido del Grifo. Jamás podría sorprender con algo así al heredero de los Siete Reinos. Sencillamente nada ni nadie podría ser lo suficiente bueno para alguien como él.

Sonrió débilmente, pues su príncipe siempre había sido un melancólico, un poeta condenado a un talento doloroso y sufrido. Y Jon sonrió con Rhaegar, bendiciendo a los dioses por haberlos puesto en el mismo camino. Cuando su príncipe fuese rey él sería el primero en doblar la rodilla, en situarse a su derecha y en hacer valer su palabra. Cuando su príncipe fuese rey necesitaría buenos hombres a su lado y él sería uno de ellos. Los bardos cantarían canciones sobre su reinado durante siglos y en ellas serían Rhaegar y Jon, los eternos amigos, tan fieles y auténticos como Aegon el Improbable y Ser Duncan el Alto.

Si bien querría que fuese diferente, al menos debía dar las gracias por poder tenerlo para sí de vez en cuando.


	3. III

**29—04—2013**

* * *

**AD ASTRA**

* * *

Él, que había sido un caballero quien con creces había ganado sus espuelas; él, que había sido un señor; él, que incluso había sido la Mano del Rey, elegido entre tantos en difíciles tiempos de guerra; él, sobre cuyo nombre los niños cuchicheaban ambiciosos y los padres de doncellas su mano demandaban, de pie frente a un mercenario, un exiliado, un sin tierras, un hombre que vendía su espada y rajaba gargantas por oro, la más baja calaña que —desgraciadamente— abundaba en el vasto mundo.

Jon Connington sintió la súbita sensación de soltar una carcajada amarga, nacida desde el vientre, que le inundase los pulmones y lo dejase exhausto. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba así, al borde de sus fuerzas y al límite de su valor y dignidad. En ese momento él perseguía a un hombre cruel que amenazaba la vida de su príncipe. Nunca comprendió por qué el pueblo amó a ese hombre infeliz, por qué lo resguardó y por qué lo salvó, si precisamente Robert de la casa Baratheon había iniciado la guerra que prendió fuego a sus campos, comió sus vacas y robó a sus hijas.

Las campanas resonaban, como susurros del Desconocido, cual llantos del más profundo infierno, vaticinando la batalla y ocultando al cobarde enemigo. Aún en ese momento clamaban en su mente, recordándole su desacierto.

Una firma y estaba hecho. Un reguero de tinta sellaba un pacto carente de todo honor, lo condenaba a la desdicha. Manchaba su buen nombre, pero estaba seguro que lo hacía por una buena causa.


	4. IV

**01—05—2013**

* * *

**AD ASTRA**

* * *

«Su viva imagen.»

El chico crecía más deprisa que cualquier otro niño que hubiese conocido antes. A los doce años, ya le daba por la altura de hombro, y eso que él era un hombre bastante alto. Cuando fuese más mayor, Jon se quedaría pequeño a su lado. Iba a estirar bastante, a ser delgado de complexión —aunque los entrenamientos con Rolly Duckfield estaban dando sus frutos en la musculatura— y a lucir el mismo porte elegante que su padre. Dos gotas de agua. Nadie se atrevería a negar que era el hijo del príncipe de Rocadragón.

Intentó lo imposible, pensando que lo conseguiría tarde o temprano. Persiguió sus sueños y sus metas, se fugó tras su estrella; pero estaba demasiado alta y se había caído. Esta no vez no iba a fallar, no se iba a dejar. Con o sin el repiqueteo de las campanas, lucharía contra todo el que amenazase a Aegon. Mataría a todos aquellos señores rebeldes cuyos méritos y tierras no les deberían pertenecer, pues por poco menos fue un robo, un ultraje todo lo ocurrido en la Rebelión.

Se iba a ganar su afecto, otra vez. Le iba a demostrar que era digno de su confianza.

«Desde el cielo me observa», pensó. «Lo hice y lo haré todo por él.»

_No fracasaré_. Era casi un dogma, se lo había repetido hasta la saciedad. En su mente, los últimos quince años, esas palabras parecían grabadas a fuego. Un hombre curtido no repetiría los errores de su _yo_ más joven e inexperto, un chico que sólo ambicionaba la gloria en los Siete Reinos, canciones de bardos y el afecto de un príncipe.


	5. V

**01—05—2013**

* * *

**AD ASTRA**

* * *

Nada iba a pararlo, aunque la muerte le subiese serpenteando por el brazo. Ya había clavado los colmillos cargados de veneno y ahora Jon Connington sólo podía esperar, esperar con una espada en la mano y un grito de guerra en los labios. La psoriagrís le estaba devorado la mano lentamente, tomándose su tiempo en saborear cada bocado de los níveos dedos, pudriéndole las uñas y obligándolo a usar guantes en todo momento. Con las manos al descubierto ninguna doncella querría acercársele. Era consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba Aegon apoyos para ganarse el Trono, pero él no podría colaborar en ello.

«Un matrimonio con Arianne Martell nos llenaría de posibilidades», pensó. No dedicó mucho tiempo a eso, consciente de que era inútil lamentarse por lo que podía haber sido. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por la causa —sus dedos grises estaban de testigos—, pero no iba a condenar a una princesa a una vida durmiendo junto a un muerto al que la enfermedad le arrebata poco a poco la luz, hasta que exhalase su último aliento.

Flexionó los dedos. Una, dos, tres. Comenzaban a ganar rigidez. No agarraría un escudo decentemente con esa mano. Era irónico, pues él sería, si llegaba a ello, la Mano del Rey de Aegon, y quizás sólo tuviese una con que servirlo.

Dio media vuelta con un suspiro de agria resignación, se puso los guantes y se echó la capa roja y blanca con dos grifos enfrentados al hombro, preparado para esa batalla y para todas las que estaban por venir.

«Cuando el dragón de los Targaryen ondee sobre Bastión de Tormentas otearé el cielo buscando tu estrella. Fui fiel, soy fiel. El más leal de tus amigos y admiradores.»

Con ese último pensamiento, cerró la puerta para jamás volver.


End file.
